The present invention relates to a combined machining apparatus having combined functions of laser machining using a laser beam and mechanical machining for cutting, grinding, and the like.
A laser beam is generally used for various kinds of laser machining such as cutting, boring, welding, building, laminating, surface modifying, etc. Conventionally, however, different types of laser machining apparatuses are provided in accordance with the applications of machining. Therefore, users may need to install a number of laser machining apparatuses depending on their applications. Thus, users may need to prepare a relatively large space and bear a relatively high cost.
In addition, when a work is in a relatively poor condition, for example, mechanical machining such as cutting and grinding may be needed before and/or after the laser machining.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-515344 discloses a technique for attaching a laser machining head to a headstock of a machine tool by using a rotation mechanism. This technique, however, does not automatically exchange a laser machining head with a mechanical machining tool.